Sanctity of Kisses
by Ivory-chan
Summary: A kiss is just a kiss. But some kisses mean a whole lot more when coming from the person you love. It involves a certain tori-atama and odango-atama. Rurouni Kenshin/SM
1. I belong to you

A little diddy on a couple that I fell in love with while writing another fic. A Rurouni Kenshin/ Sailor Moon crossover. Hmm... I wonder who the girl could be?? This could be a stand-alone fic if you want it to be... it only depends on you. 

Sanctity of Kisses

Ivory-chan

There was always something captivating about him that gave her such bliss to be around him. His hand brush against her cheek gradually working its way down her neck to her shoulder then her arm ending with butterfly kisses on her fingertips. A sigh of contentment escaped from her soft rosebud lips, followed by a gentle smile. Her head resting on his lap with her eyes closed as he had his back against the wall. 

Her long thick lash rests on sculpturally define cheekbones. Her heart-shaped face was perfection in its on right. She was divinity in whole. From her heart to his. Her eyes flutter open un concealing luminous sapphires eyes that made her alabaster skin even more pale. She was everything he wanted and needed. It was the way she made him feel around her, her infectious laughter or up beat persona. She had her faults demo he didn't care because he belonged to her. She smiled and reached for his hand kissing the back of it. 

Their eyes locked on to each other and through it alone, numerous exchanges of words, vows and promises passed between them. He gave her a sexy half smirk that sent waves of emotion through her body causing her heart to pulsate rapidly. She blushed from the longing gaze he gave her from his deep brown eyes as she got up on her feet. She gently brushed small fragments of grass and dirt off of her has she held her other hand out to him.

The bell rang announcing that school was over. The distance chatter of students streamed by them but they were in their own bubble. He reached for her hand and contentedly held it has she pulled him up on his feet. 

Amazing how small she looked compare to his lanky frame. He easily towered over a good two foot. He wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her close, gently nuzzling the top of her golden tresses, breathing in the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo. With the other hand he tucked it in his pocket. Comfortably in each other arms they went down the busy sidewalk, walking towards the calmer path of the park.

__

As they walked she studied his profile. To her they shared the twisted fate of having the most unusual hairstyle that was easily made fun of. She loved the way it ruffled up, sticking every which way and tied with a simple red band that held everything in place. To her he was gorgeous even though she knew he would recoil at such a girly word to describe him. His rugged exterior, calloused hands and streetwise cracks were overshadowed by his generous sincerity to offer unconditional support. Because he hated to see anyone give up so easily. His heart was as big as hers was even though he wouldn't admit it. He had a funny way of expressing his opinion usually by sprouting off strings of curses that would make an obstinate curser cringed.

With her free hand she traced his palm, grazing softly over a wound that just started to heal recently. He had a habit of getting into fights even if he wasn't even involved in the incident. His excuse was that he just wanted to even the odds up. Funny, how he loved to gamble with chance knowing full well that lady luck wasn't on his side. Demo, that was him being him. 

__

He glanced down at her and couldn't help but smile. Her small lithe fingers, gliding over his gash that seemed unimportant to the unseen eye that passed by them. But to him it was intimate and most cherished and it said every thing. He had built a stone wall around his heart but it never stopped him from his frivolous flirting with girls. Surprisingly, it would never go to the point where he would regret his actions. Because he felt that he would never find anyone worth risking every thing for. He kept his emotions back and went down a spiral of self-alienation that caused more damage then any fights he could manage to get himself into. Maybe it was the lost of a dear friend who much was like a father to him that he forsaken the faith to trust and love. But situations were different now, life was different. 

Holding hands, they made it to the clearing that held the park's lake. He watched other couples in small rowboats enjoying the romantic aura that the lake provided. He wasn't jealous at all because he had everything he wanted right beside him.

Tugging a chunk of his hair playfully she laughed teasing him with his nickname that he despised causing him to retort back calling her odango atama. She slapped him across his chest and turned roughly around with her back to him, arms crossed with a note of mischief in her eyes.

He stood there rubbing the back of his neck nervously with one hand and the other deep inside his pockets. Maybe he took it too far by calling her odango atama demo she shouldn't have called him that. It was only fair right? He gave an exasperated sigh causing Usagi to slightly turn her head viewing him from the corner of her eyes. She saw him immediately drop down on the ground, sitting Indian style with his eyes closed, oddly enough chewing fishbone at the corner of his mouth. Wrinkling her nose, Usagi wondered where did the fishbone suddenly appear? 

She kneeled behind him and wraps her arms around his neck as she leans over his shoulder so that her cheek was pressing against his. He was savoring the warmth of her body against his, so the question she asked caught him off- guarded. 

" Are you mad at me?" 

His eyes snapped open as he almost choked on his fishbone in surprised. "Iie, what made you think that?"

Usagi lift her hold from his neck, placing her self so she faced him. She clutches both of his hands and gazed at him. " Because... I called you that." She dropped her head down but still held his hands, tracing the lines on his palm.

" Odango-chan..." He smirked seeing her body tense and her face scrunched up in an adorable pout. " I don't care what you call me.... because I belong to you." She sharply inhales and snapped her head up.

" Soo-ka!? Do you really mean it?" Her eyes sparkle with excitement, as she looked intently at his own. 

" Hai!" He grinned at her as she lurched forward and wraps her arms around his neck again with sheer velocity that it toppled both of them over. It nearly pounds an imprint of his head in the ground. 

" Itai! My head!" He complained as Usagi giggled. Placing both hands on each side of his face, she leaned forward kissing the middle of his forehead. Then she laughed and taps the end of his nose.

" Mou, koishii at least you have a hard head." That sent her into a fit of giggles causing her to clutch her stomach. He really didn't find it that amusing at all. But those mischief smirks appear and instant revenge came into place. He threw her on his shoulder with her protesting as she noticed he walking towards the lake. Demo, that wasn't all she noticed though because she just happened to have a great view of his back. Granted, she was upside down.... demo it looked good. She had a right mind to spank it. 

He stood at the edge of the lake as the water lap over his feet. By now he noticed that Usagi wasn't squirming or protesting much. Curiously, he looked over his shoulder to turn back quickly around again in daze. Then a slow devilish smirk emerges causing all sense of thought fly out the window. 

" Odango-chan?" He called her name questionably. 

" H-hai?"

" Want to see it up close and personal?" He asked her somewhat innocently.

" Nani!?" She screeched.

" Do you want to see it?" He repeated again, enjoying the various shade of pink that appeared on her face. 

Blushing Usagi could only whisper, " Right here?" And in a higher voice, " in front of everybody?" 

" Hai." He bit down on his lower lip trying not to laugh. Even if she wouldn't admit it, she was more or less an ecchi like him. He was only trying to bring out the curious side of her... really.

" Oi, Odango-chan thinking hentai thoughts aren't we?" He teased as she squirmed in his arms.

"Iie, I'm so not!" She protested even if she turned a deeper shade of red.

" Odango-chan, you don't have to lie to me." He laughed.

" Baka!"

He laughed once more as he drops her in the shallow water with her screaming shrilly. Usagi landed with a splash as she sat there wiping away the bangs that hung wetly over her eyes. Her eyes narrow at her mischievous koishii who was smirking crazily at her. There was no doubt. She had to get back at him.

Her wet school uniform clung tightly on her as she tried to ring her long tresses dry. It didn't help much when she was done with one streamer the other one would simply fall back into the water. She heaves a huge sigh, undoing her hair letting boundless of sun kissed blonde locks tumble down her back and sides. She licked her lower lip wet and cutely pouts at him.

" Tori-atama, look what you did." 

It was definitely the sun's doing. Her skin glistened with moisture from the water as lisps of her locks flowed across her face creating an innocent vixen in the making. It didn't help much that her legs were already sexy enough demo now that they were wet.... Kami help him.

She let her fingertips glide easily over the water as she stood in front of him, looking up as he stared back. Causally running her fingers up his arm, then standing on her tiptoes to touch his cheek, Usagi smiled naively. " Koi, I shouldn't be the only one wet."

He arched an eyebrow. " Soo-ka? Then we should change that, ne?" 

" Hai!" She nodded with agreement.

" How do you suppose we do that?"

Crooking her finger so he had to stoop down, eye-level to her, Usagi encircled her arms around his neck. He tightly embraced his arms around her waist as he picked her up. She then wrapped her long legs around his waist. " Starting like this."

" And then?" He huskily asked leaning his head forward to capture her mouth for a kiss.

" And then this." Taking his lead, Usagi pulled his head down, turning her head slightly to nibble his lower lip. She then slowly traced her tongue along it, teasing him as she placed butterflies kisses on each corner of his mouth. He couldn't resist as he moved his hands to the nape of her neck as he took control of the situation. Trailing kisses from her neck, to her chin, he made his way to her luscious mouth, capturing it in an earth-shattering kiss. The scenery blink out of existence leaving only them to paint their world.

If only it could last forever if Sanosuke paid attention where he was standing at. The ducks were diving for breadcrumbs a few feet behind them. One deranges duck noticed that they were in his territory, so with wings up in the air, it charged towards them in full flight. 

What a sight did that make when the duck dive with accurate precision aiming for Sanosuke ankle. The stiffening of his body and the expression of annoyance adorn his face as he lost his balance taking a startle Usagi down with him.

He laid there, his back against the water. Usagi legs loosen around his waist a bit. Rather than before when she put a death grip around it, trying to hold on tight meanwhile cutting the blood circulation on the lower portion of his body.

' Damn duck...' Sanosuke as he shot a glare at the now happily swimming duck. The creature feeling a somewhat angry aura gave a loud 'quack' dove once more into the water, giving the looker the view of it's wagging rear-end.

Usagi beamed with giddiness as she saw the exchange, quickly consoling her koishii now bruise ego. She unlocked her legs from his waist, slowly climbing making her way to his chest. She straddles the lower part of his chest both knees cornering his sides. Bending over so she could cup his cheeks, she pressed his forehead against hers. Tiny trickles of water trailed down, seeping towards his lips. 

Which made the lips even more appetizing. Her lips half a breath away from his, she giggled.

" Koi, now we're even, ne?" And seal the gap with a kiss before he could utter one word in.

Wai! I knew I couldn't last long without writing something full of fluff. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. 


	2. POW!

Wai! Minna-chan, you know I couldn't leave it hanging like that, ne? ^_____^. 

Sanctity of Kisses

Chapter two:

JERK! JERK! JERK! 

He was someone who could kiss her pain away. To break the confinement around her heart that she had given to a previous lover that didn't existence in this life. He was her tenshi that destroyed the strings of fate. Demo, she must admit that if it weren't for destiny, she wouldn't have met him.

The day started out normal with Shingo hogging the bathroom in the morning. The slamming of several doors and the huge commotion of who stole all the hot water. Then the laughter of one otooto who watched his oneesan trip over an invisible object on the floor, taking a nose-dive into the floor.

" Itai! Shingo no baka! Wait until I get my hands on your scrawny little neck!" Usagi threaten as she rubbed her nose, only to found a puff of smoke and the trail leading out to the door.

"Saa, Odango-atama, only if you can catch me!" Shingo taunted as he stuck his head back in the room. Then he was off again.

" Oooh, just wait!" She jumped up and pumps her fist in the air. At that moment a current of electricity stroke through the air in the background nearly electrocuting her. 

" Tousan really needs to fix the light bulb in here...that one almost got me." Usagi mumble as she crawled out of the room.

The thundering of footsteps and slamming of several more doors continue on as morning rolled by. It was a mere wonder that this didn't faze their parents at all. Well, Tsukino Kenji was sitting in his favorite armchair, reading his morning newspaper with his left eye twitching and a huge vain protruding from his neck. While Tsukino Ikuko was busily humming over the kitchen stove, making breakfast to notice much.

Then the inevitable happen. Chasing Shingo down the stairs, Usagi tackle him to the ground, even though she did trip over a cord that just appeared out of nowhere, rolling pass where tousan sat and into the kitchen. 

As they rolled, Shingo grabbed a handful of Usagi hair and pulled hard, causing her to screech out in protest. Usagi managed to bite Shingo arm who screamed out in alarm as they rolled pass by Ikuko and into the sliding door. 

The glass sliding door, that now no longer exist since they did roll right through it.

Pain. Sweet Kami. Pain.

Usagi hissed as Ikuko applied the stinging alcohol on her cuts. Shingo sitting next to them, bandaged up in white gauze cringing as Usagi cried out.

" KAA-SAN! Not so hard!"

" Oh, Usagi. Honestly, if you just let me finish cleaning the cuts, it'll be over soon. Now, stop squirming!" Ikuko reprimanded her daughter as she pressed the cotton on the wounds.

And then the only thing that the rest of the family beside Usagi could hear was the constant ringing in their ears.

"ITAIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

Breakfast was normal for the Tsukino household, Shingo and Usagi as always battling for the largest portion of food. Chopsticks equipped both had on their poker face, eyeing one another as Ikuko placed the plates on the table. There should as well been a flag raise as they both doves in shoveling as much food in their mouth as they could. Ikuko and Kenji in chibi-form in the background waving flags in the air. Some which read 'Go Usagi!' or ' Come on Shingo, be a man!' Of course, Usagi won every time, having that bottomless stomach of hers came in handy for something, ne?

A very happy, giddy Usagi walked with an upbeat attitude made her way to class. Everything was going so well this morning minus the cold water she had to shower in and Shingo tugging on her hair and of course the glass door demo breakfast made up for every thing. 

Swinging her school bag joyfully, Usagi smiled at everything. She smiled at the sidewalk, the birds flying by, and the trees, people walking by. Anything her eyes came into contact with she smiled at. She even smiled and patted the pole she ran into in several occasions. When she saw a familiar black mop of hair belonging to a certain someone, who as usual had his head stuck in a book, she smiled even wider. 

She stood there her legs crossed, arms behind her head, leaning against the wall waiting patiently for him to pass. Her school bag lay next to her feet. She popped up and with her hand, she whacked him as hard as she could at his back. Causing him to topple over and snap the book shut on his nose. 

" Ohayo Mamoru-baka! Lovely day isn't it!" She chirped out watching him rub his nose, scowling at the same time. With a little wave, she picked up her school bag and skipped happily off to school. Turning her head back only to catch a glimpse of Mamoru staring back with a puzzle look on his face. And that added a little more 'umph' in her walk.

Then two blurred figures going at the speed of light came barreling down the sidewalk from the opposite direction, the first spotted a blond obstacle in front of him veered to the left completely avoiding a collision while his unlucky friend smack right into it.

POW!

Usagi was knocked forward landing on her face. And if that didn't add salt to the wound already, the jerk fell right on top of her, squishing her face further into the ground.

His friend fled the scene yelling back, " Oi, Sano see ya there."

" Jerk! Get off of me!" Usagi muffled out.

" Baka..." He mumbled at his friend. But he made no move to get off from her.

" What! You're calling me an idiot when you're the one you knocked me down and should be apologizing!" Usagi could only wave her arms wildly around in protest. 

"JERK!"

"Oi, quit yer yapping!"

" Then get off of me then!"

She brushes herself off giving him a sideway glance at the same time. Then she massages her face with the palms of her hand getting the blood back in circulation. He stood there with a bored expression on his face looking around him as if nothing particular just happened.

She stared at him arms crossed, feet tapping expectedly on the ground. While he stared back with a blank look.

" Well...."

" Well what?"

Usagi closed her eyes mentally counting from one to ten and back. She reopened them and with teeth clenched. " Aren't you going to APOLOGIZE?"

He tilted his head to the side considering. " For what?"

She snapped. Gripping her schoolbag, she steps forward to whack him with it. Only to have him shift back causing her to spin around and hit air with the momentum she gained. And she was once again sprawled onto the ground.

He stood there with the most odd expression on his face and blinked. He never met such a weird girl before. He strode off giving her a short wave muttering something along the line of bad day.

' Jerk...jerk...jerk ...jerk!" Usagi muttered to herself as she watched him leave. ' How dare he leave her like this.... without an apology too.' She glanced down at her watch and shrieked.

" That jerk made me late!" She squealed running rampant to class, knocking down any poor souls that should be in her way.

" Tsukino-san! You're late... I knew yesterday was too good to be true. Detention!" Haruna- sensei rubbed her temples as she glared at a flush Usagi who was bending over trying to catch her breath.

" H-haruna sensei...this jerk made me late...he ran into me.... and..." She sputtered out.

Haruna-sensei just pointed to Usagi's seat who dragged herself there and sat with a 'plop'. All throughout the lesson Usagi's mind was somewhere else.

'Jerk..jerk..jerk!' 

Usagi would volunteer every other day after school at Juuban Clinic with Ami. She really did enjoy helping others since she didn't want to see anybody look sullen much less hurt. She was back in the storage room stocking up the supplies when Ami poked her head in. 

" Usagi-chan, I don't want to bother you demo, it's urgent though. We're kinda of short-handed right now plus...Riko-san took her break and...." Ami trailed off has she nervously tap on her clipboard.

" Ami-chan, spill it. What do you want me to help with? " Usagi questioned as she stocks the last remaining boxes of syringes. After she was done she parked the cart in the back and smiled at Ami.

" Ano, there's a patient in Room 17 who needs to be cleaned and bandaged up. Tannku-sensei has already examined him. I would love to do it demo, my hands are full helping Maaya-san with the charts and files."

"Sure, no problem!" Usagi winked at Ami who sighed with relief.

" Arigato, Usagi-chan. I owe you big." Ami called out as she ran back to help Maya with the files.

Funny, her life was based on around a block of crystal that held no shape until it had been chipped to perfection to be revealed as a beautiful center piece which is Crystal Tokyo demo she felt cold. Her future was her friends' path to happiness and she didn't want to shatter their dreams. Everything sketched in the sands to the stars yet not written down in blood. So what happens when the wind clears away the sand and the stars begin to incinerate? 

" Sagara... Sagara Sanosuke?" Usagi asked as she walked into the room. She looked up from her clipboard that one of the nurses handed to her and was startled that he wasn't waiting on the bed. " Sagara-san?"

Of course, the deity wasn't counting on Sagara Sanosuke to enter the scene and completely and utterly use it to his benefit.

The blonde volunteer glanced to her right where the restroom was and notices the door was half-ajar. She walked towards it with her clipboard tuck underneath one arm and gently rapt out side of the door.

"Sagara-san?" 

" In here." He gruffly responded. Today was not a good day at all. Staring at his reflection, his face slightly bruised; his hair hung rakishly over his face, since he regrettably used his red band to stop the bleeding from his now twisted hand. The jacket of his school uniform lay tattered on the floor. His shirt un-tucked from his pants, a few button missing, letting his chest peek through.

Just his luck. When he finally didn't skip class today, his intention turns out to be the worst idea ever. He didn't even make it to the steps of Juuban High before one of his buddies drag him off screaming 'It's going to be our lucky day!

'Yeah right..' He snorted. ' Look what you got me into.'

After losing quite a few bets, Sanosuke walked out from the abandoned warehouse that served as a gambling house with his hands behind his head, sighing.

" I have the worst luck."

Just as a figure rammed him into a wall taking him by surprise. " Guess what Zanza, it just got worst." 

Hell no. 

Using his thumb to wipe the trail of blood that escapes from the corner of his mouth. He spat out excessive blood that filled his mouth to the ground.

His eyes glinted dangerously at the unwelcome attention. Just as he thought, today was going to be a shitty day.

'Damn it!' He clutched his smashed hand that was profusely bleeding. He was sure that one or two of his fingers was broken, it didn't take a doctor to figure that out. Since they were bending at an awkward angle. 

He needed to stop the bleeding and the only thing he could think of that would somewhat help was his red band. Kami, he couldn't do it, disgracing the memories of his sensei like that. Demo, he needed it.

Carefully, untying the band with his good hand, his hair collapsing around his head without its support. He wrapped it cautiously around the damaged hand. It would do for now.

And here he was standing in front of the mirror when he heard his name being called. He ignored it he'll answer when he was good and ready. Damn nurse, he cursed when she repeated his name. Couldn't she come back later? A soft knock from outside of the bathroom door and his name being called once more.

With one hand he reached and yank the door open without turning his back. " In here." He growled out.

Unnerved Usagi cheerfully introduce herself as a volunteer. " How are we feeling Sagara-san? Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi! I'm here to bandage your hand." 

He made a face and had a strings of curses line up to assault her with as he whipped around with his ' do not piss me off look' and screeched to a halt as he stood blinking, mouth agape... 

" YOU!" He pointed at her as he jumped back bumping into the sink.

Usagi blinked several times and furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. She stared at him, raking her eyes over at his face. Her mouth dropped open, then she screamed, charging forward to Sanosuke, clipboard swinging at the direction of his face.

" BAKA! BAKA! Because of you I had detention, breaking my one-day streak of not having a detention. BAKA!" As whacked him harder with each 'baka' being said.

She stomped her foot on the ground pouting pausing for that moment not to pound Sanosuke with the clipboard. " Ooh, I was having a great morning too. And you just had to ruin it for me!" And thus continued to assault Sanosuke.

Sanosuke used his arms to block each hit, as he grew annoyed with the blonde volunteer.

" Oi, you think you had a bad day?" He growled out shoving his bloody hand in Usagi face. Two of his fingers were secure in stilts to keep him from doing any further damage it. 

" Oh kami, what happened to you?" Usagi shriek out as the clipboard fell from her hands. She took the injured hand and examined it. Tugging him forward, she led him to the table bed and asked him to take a seat. She immediately went for the gauze and alcohol.

Carefully and slowly she peeled away the red band that stuck onto his hand by the dried blood. She almost threw it away when Sanosuke hand gripped her wrist. With a slight tone of malice he only uttered, " Don't throw that away."

She gave him a confused look and nodded her head as she placed it next to him. She wanted to ask why but from his stern face, he wasn't going to say anything else. 

" You know, you still owe me an apology." As she re-wrapped his hand with new gauze.

He snorted. "What for?"

" Jerk!"

{ falls over } I don't think this is going to be a one-shot anymore. { hugs everybody who reviews} Thank you so much for the reviews. ^ ^ I would personally give minna-chan a personal comment demo.... I'm sooo tired... maybe next chapter. ^ ^


End file.
